Existing wireless base stations utilize resonators as a part of an amplification system. FIG. 1 depicts a typical installation of a resonator 1. As shown, a resonator body 2 rests on a pedestal 3 that includes a tab portion 4 that extends from the pedestal 3. Attached to the tab portion 4 is a conductive, input/output (I/O), coupling loop 5. The loop 5 is typically made from a wire that is used to connect the resonator 1 to a tower mounted antenna or amplifier. Typically, the loop 5 is attached to the resonator tab 4 using a screw 6. Because the tab portion 4 extends from the pedestal 3, space is needed for the portion 4. Further, many times the shape of the loop 5 requires that additional space be allocated within the resonator cavity 7 (e.g., it extends from the extended tab portion 4). However, many times the area available to install a resonator is limited to a small amount of space. In such a scenario, it is difficult to install the resonator 1 because it requires space for the extended tab portion 4 and the loop 5.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and devices for providing a compact resonator that may be installed within a relatively small amount of space.
The electrical performance of a resonator is also important. Thus, while it is desirable to design a resonator that fits within a small amount of space, the performance of such a resonator should not be sacrificed.
It is further desirable to provide methods and devices for providing a compact resonator that provides improved electrical performance.